


Thieves' Den

by BukuBuku



Series: Thieves Den [2]
Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/pseuds/BukuBuku
Summary: A collection of one shots and 'what if' scenarios that were written by all the lovelies in Discord!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Joker, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Tsukauchi Naomasa & Joker
Series: Thieves Den [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940890
Comments: 34
Kudos: 356





	1. Suffering, Thy Name Is Joker

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by Lofti Lofi, edited by Mystik_Owl and beta read by Wrath_Of_Nature. Discord server is in the end notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa wakes up in the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by carmenpony, edited by Lofti Lofi!

Shota Aizawa slowly woke to a strange restful feeling. He groaned softly as he recounted what happened. How his flesh was disintegrated. How his head was slammed into the pavement. Then there was some kid, who had hit him with the pommel of his dagger.

Yet, Aizawa didn’t feel such pain, and he wasn’t at the hospital and on ridiculously strong painkillers. The ground was rough underneath his head, and slowly, he opened his eyes. A dome stretched above his head. He was still at USJ. Shota sat up clutching his head. What had happened to him?

“Hey,” Hizashi clasped a hand on his back, “take it easy man.”

Shota jolted, “Zashi’.” He stood suddenly. “The students. Are they-”

“Everyone’s fine,” Hazashi stood up next to him. “The only one injured was Thirteen, and they’re on the way to the hospital. They’ll be fine.”

Shota frowned and flexed his hands. There wasn’t even a scar. That should have been impossible. Even Recovery Girl’s quirk couldn't have healed him that quickly and completely.

“Zashi, I don’t understand. I was severely injured.”

Hizashi frowned, but before he could press further, a voice shouted out. “-sn’t with them! He saved us and healed Aizawa-sensei!”

It was Midoriya.

Shota rushed forward and exited the USJ. His students stood around in clusters, all uninjured, staring at Midoriya as he argued with Snipe, Vlad, and a few officers.

Shota frowned before a flash of black caught his eyes. He reeled back staring at the kid who had saved him. He was cuffed and bleeding from a bandaged gunshot wound on his shoulder.

Several of the students strained to get a good look at him, but the child himself didn’t respond looking listless and dazed. A cat hissed and spat off to the side. Shota turned to see one of Ectoplasm’s clones holding a black cat with white socks. It struggled and clawed at the man. Another car pulled up, and an officer stepped out, holding a pet carrier. The cat yowled and struggled harder. The boy looked at the cat before he was shoved into the back of the car. All fight drained from the cat, and it was shoved into the carrier.

Shota stepped forward, hesitating. Who needed him more? His students or whoever that kid was?

A hand clapped him on the back.

“Go on,” Hizashi encouraged. “Go down to the station. We’ve got things covered here.”

“I’m coming too,” Nezu used Shota’s capture weapon to climb up onto his shoulder. “Something tells me that child will be one to watch out for.”

Shota grunted before slinking off to find an officer to take him to the station.


	2. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if scenario of Joker and Mona living at Aizawa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written by carmenpony and edited by Lofti Lofi!

The kid was finally asleep. He lay sprawled on the couch with his cat curled on his chest. Shota sighed in relief.

Things had been awkward to say the least. He didn’t know his real name. The kid refused to tell him though he seemed to trust him. Even so, “trust” was a strong word. It was more like he was willingly to be in the same room with Shota—him and Tsukauchi—without attacking or running away, but progress was progress. At least, the kid’s safe.

Shota’s phone pinged with a text from Tsukauchi.

12:54pm: Just got done at the station. I'll be at your apartment soon.

12:54pm: They’re both asleep. I’m going to head out on patrol. You have the key I gave you right?

12:55:pm: Yeah. Feel free to head out. You should probably leave a note just in case they wake up and find you gone.

12:55:pm: I’ll do that. Drive safe.

Shota pocketed his phone and snagged a sticky note and a pen from his desk. He scribbled onto the paper: “Going on patrol. Be back by 7. Tsukauchi is on his way here, if he’s not here already. DO NOT LEAVE.”

He underlined the last line three times just to ensure that his biggest problem child wouldn’t think of doing anything. Like following him. Shota placed the note on the table beside the couch and turned to leave.

He had just gotten to the door when a sleepy voice called out, “Where are you going?” Mona sat up on the kid’s chest with a confused and uneasy look on his face.

“Going on patrol,” he whispered. “You can go back to sleep. Tsukauchi will be here soon.”

Mona’s ears pinned back, and he glanced at the clock, “At this time of night? Aren’t you tired?”

Shota shrugged, “I’m used to it.”

If anything this made Mona more irritated, “You were with us super early this morning, and you have to teach class tomorrow. Are you planning on sleeping at all?”

He sighed, “I can manage myself. Like I said-”

“Unacceptable!” the cat shouted.

Shota and the kid jolted.

“-gana?” The kid slurred, “What’s wrong?”

The cat landed neatly on the floor, ran forward, and launched himself forward with a gust of wind. He landed on the table near the door.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong,” He bristled. “He was gonna go out all night and get no sleep at all. He has to teach tomorrow. Do you have any idea what sleep deprivation can do to a person? If you don’t-”

At this point Shota tuned the cat out, far too used to having children rambling at him. Granted, that usually was over missed assignments or getting out of trouble, but the point still stands. He looked over to the kid, now fully awake and looking far too bemused with the situation. Shota raised a brow. Was this some sort of joke?

The kid grinned, shrugging. He looked far more young and playful now than as Joker. “Mona,” he called out, interrupting the ranting, “I think he gets the point.”

“Fine,” the cat huffed, “but you will be going to sleep. I won’t hear any objections.”

Shota refused to be bossed around by a cat. He was about to speak when the cat jumped at him and landed on his shoulders before dropping to the ground with Shota’s goggles clamped in his teeth.

Shota blinked. He didn’t even feel the cat take them. He held out his hand and growled, “Give them back.”

“Not until you get the proper amount of sleep,” the cat glared at him, his voice slightly muffled from the goggles.

He bolted, disappearing around a door. The kid laughed, “Yeah, you’re not getting those back.”

“Are you kidding me?” Shota grounded out.

The kid shrugged, “My advice. Give up. Nothing will stop that cat when it comes to sleep.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m not getting bossed around by a cat.”

“I’m just happy someone knows my pain.”

"There,” Mona padded into the room without Shota’s goggles, “Now, go to bed.”

He butted his head against the man’s leg, and a gust of wind also shoved him towards his bedroom. The kid just waved a cheeky grin on his face. Brat.

“Ok, fine,” He huffed, “I’ll go to bed, happy?”

The wind stopped, and with a warning glare the cat said ‘you better’, the cat left to yell at the kid to sleep too. He obeyed, grumbling that he was only up because of the cat’s ranting.

Just done with everything, Shota crawled into bed. Marshmallow happily meowed and thankfully didn’t tell him to sleep too. She snuggled close to him as Shota closed his eyes and swore those two were absolute trouble.

Needless to say, when Tsukauchi arrived a few minutes later, Mona rolled his eyes at him.

“Not you too!”

He was very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that some of these little one shots might differ from what I have planned for the canon DTESH, but that is completely alright :D  
> -Bukubuku


	3. One Shot (kill me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa's point of view during Chapter 29.

“Figures.” Mona’s eyes burned into Eraserhead, “But I wasn’t expecting much from _you_ , Aizawa Shouta.”

The hero flinched back, “How did you-”

Behind them, the warehouses _exploded_. A torrential wind ripped the roof off the warehouse, flinging it into the air. It twirled far and high. From the remains, an Eastern dragon rose in front of the sunrise, looming in the bloody light. Its golden body twisted and coiled, almost five city blocks long.

"Joker!" the cat said.

The dragon roared, an earthquaking sound that sent Aizawa on his knees. His hands clamped over his ears as a splitting pain buried itself into his head. The cat did the same, curled up with paws over ears and eyes squeezed tight.

The roar ceased, and Aizawa dizzily reached for the cat, his ears ringing, "Look, I-"

The cat's ears folded back. It hissed.

In that moment, the dragon's eyes fixed on him. Its eyes burned like twin red stars, bright and glaring. It lunged at him imperceivably fast.

“Mona!!” It was Joker's voice, loud, desperate, and nearly broken.

The cat stumbled onto its feet and flew into the air just before a flash grenade landed at Aizawa's boots. With a loud bang, his vision exploded with white light. He nearly collapsed, but he stood steadfast. Senses blinded, eyes and ears stinging, he allowed a moment to gather himself, swearing that this pain, these injuries, won't stop him now. They never did.

_But I wasn’t expecting much from you, Aizawa Shouta._

He ripped the radio transceiver from his pocket and felt for the controls.

"Midnight?" 

There was no answer. He changed the contact to Tsukauchi and heard heavy breaths, rustling clothes, and a shout. 

_"Joker!!"_

There was a sudden silence except for several puffs of muffled panting.

_"He looked at me, but he left."_

"You tried to talk to him?"

Aizawa already knew the response. He rose to his feet, blinking his eyes, and saw the ranks, police and heroes scattered in chaos. His head still ached, but the ringing in his ears grew quieter. 

_"Yes, I really did."_

This was a mistake. Aizawa sighed and ignored his simmering blood, "I found the cat and lost it. It went with Joker."

_"What happened to Midnight?"_

"She was unresponsive."

Probably not dead. Hopefully.

_"Then her team is likely out. You're our only way to get him now. Go with Ryukyu, and try to catch up with him. He's heading towards the heart of the city."_

"I'll try to talk to him."

Aizawa cut the transmission. Guilt welled within him as he leapt and ran from rooftop to rooftop. In the distance, the dragon dove for the ground, shredding concrete and raising clouds of dust. Heroes scrambled out of the way, shouts and cries joining the hellish noise as some were caught in the path or hit by the airborne rubble. 

Aizawa still didn't know what to say but at least something that sounded genuine and true. If Joker were to be taken in, he would try his hardest to protect him.

The cat’s words echoed in his mind again.

_You tell me, without a shadow of a doubt, that they won’t experiment on him or lock him in some underground cell and throw away the key?_

Coming to a stop, Aizawa contacted Ryukyu, "I need your help to reach Joker."

He looked up to see a blurry spot, darting across the orange sky.

She rumbled through the special transceiver connected to her neck, _"Alright, what is your location?"_

"I am on the West side of the district. Approximately 75 meters from the warehouse."

_"I'll be there in three minutes."_

Her form swung back towards the warehouse. Behind her, the golden dragon rose higher and higher, trailing from it a falling flare of orange fire—Endeavor?

Surveying the destruction, Aizawa saw some unconscious, some bleeding, and some swaying on their feet. Slowly, they recovered and took chase, racing into cars and across rooftops.

Ryukyu landed in front of Aizawa and crouched down, so he could pull himself on. 

He hoped that Joker would listen to him. 

Using his scarf as a harness, he and Ryukyu took flight. From their high vantage, Aizawa saw the heroes failing to subdue the dragon before falling unconscious under a thick fog, probably created by the dragon. One of its powers. The few people remaining of the small army of heroes and police were left in the dust, even All Might. He was swatted away, sent crashing into a warehouse.

_Joker’s too powerful to simply let him walk away. Isn’t that right?_

He’s powerful, but he must have a weakness. At least let it be Aizawa. He knew himself….well enough.

Aizawa spoke into the transceiver, "All Might is down."

Silence. He heard Tsukauchi wince. 

_"I'll look for him."_

"He fell into one of the warehouses on the East side."

Aizawa put the transceiver back in his pocket. Joker was far faster, further ahead. Over the inner city, a circle of dark clouds brewed, the beginnings of a storm. The creatures he summoned seemed to have a certain range of abilities, far too complex for a quirk. It was almost like it was beyond that. Something entirely separate. Foreign. 

Suddenly came the rain and wind, drenching Aizawa and Ryukyu. Freezing them. 

With numb hands, Aizawa held on tight as Ryukyu flew lower and slower, her body slightly shivering. Then, it got worse. The wind and rain grew harder, lashing at their faces like iron-tipped whips, and Aizawa was reminded just how tired he was after the investigation. With work in general. He just wanted to curl up with Marshmallow and stroke her fluffy fur, but he was here. Roped into this fiasco to capture a problem child.

Aizawa sighed.

"Eraserhead, you should put on your goggles, so you won’t be blinded by the storm," Ryukyu said, her voice trembling. Her wings seemed to swell and creak as well.

"Ryukyu..."

"I'm fine. We are close to Joker and Huang Long. Get ready." 

The Yellow Dragon. That made sense.

...

God, he just wanted some coffee now. From that cafe.

 _Focus._ The kid needed him. 

He pulled on his goggles as they flew up to Huang Long circling in the eye of the storm.

"He's not there, Eraserhead."

Sure enough, the flashes of lightning shed light on the dragon's body, frills, scales, claws. But, Joker wasn't there. 

"Try to erase it. Hurry before the storm picks up again," Ryukyu said.

Aizawa activated his quirk. They flew closer, and with a roar resounding like a battle cry, Huang Long batted at them. Ryukyu dodged, diving under the attack, and they were splashed with light from the orbs held in its claws, droplets of colorful light. Strength surged within him and dispelled his exhaustion. This power felt foreign, ancient, and earthly. Several images flashed in his mind as the world around him distorted temporarily to the scent of damp soil and the sound of flowing water. A river.

The storm swirled and grew into a typhoon. Immediately, they were slammed by harsher wind and rain. Ryukyu snarled and stuck close, and with a burst of energy, she weaved towards the dragon's face. Aizawa met the dragon's eyes, two hateful flames, and it disappeared, its lasting wail echoing throughout the sky and the city. 

Hearing its pain, Aizawa deactivated his quirk and shivered, no longer feeling his face and hands. 

He did it, but he had hurt it. He was Joker’s weakness, and a part of him didn’t want to believe it.

"Ryukyu, head to the ground before this exposure freezes your joints."

She nodded and dove to the city, descending from the clearing sky, her movements choppy and weak. In the returning daylight, he saw how pale her skin was. Nearly white.

"Joker is still missing. We need to search for him," she murmured.

"I will."

The kid seemed desperate, and Aizawa hoped that he would still listen to him. He already knew what to say, but somehow, he knew that he wouldn't find him. He was like a phantom. 

Aizawa leaped from rooftop to rooftop, mindful of the wet concrete, and sure enough, in the end, he couldn’t find Joker. He would meet him another time though, and hopefully, that time, it would go right. 

He wanted to help him.

owowowo

Aizawa was back in his apartment, snug in his futon. He would have a meeting in six hours. The idea of seeing Nezu made him feel so exhausted, but despite the aching of his limbs, he couldn't stop petting Marshmallow, staring into the beautiful blue of those round, cute eyes. 

He booped Marshmallow's pink nose. She gently nibbled his finger before headbutting it, and soon, she became a purring cloud of warmth. Aizawa didn't feel so cold now. When he scratched her cheek, she leaned into his touch and purred louder. With a vibrating cat engine on his chest, he finally dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xhaN8YF


End file.
